New Moon
by TheHowlingInYourSoul
Summary: Something new is in Forks. Something that has everyone stumped...and scared.


Ok so I kind of stole slightly this idea from megster1992, using folklore and such for a new wolf, but the rest is mine. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer for twilight, but the OC's are mine.  
—

The weather beat down upon my back as I raced through the trees, my breath rattling down my throat and to my lungs, burning as I exhaled. Almost there, I thought. The bloodcurdling scream ripped through air and my heart, and I pushed myself that much harder.  
_I'm almost there! _  
As I burst through the trees I saw the blood-  
I burst awake with a yell, sweat dripping off my body. That was one of the mild nightmares that had begun after the accident. I wiped my face and threw the covers off of me, and padded down the hall to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, the dark circles under my eyes and the light short brown hair, with blonde streaks, stuck to my face. I sighed, then splashed my face with cold water. Guess I'm more messed up than I thought. I went back into the living room, where I slept on the couch. I was living with my best friend until the pack found my father. I could have just stayed with them, but human society dictated that either he come to court and sign me off to them, or I go live with him. So I told the Alpha to let me try it with my dad, since he was nonexistent for sixteen (almost seventeen) years of my life.  
I looked at the clock on the wall, it read five-thirty in the morning. _Might as well go for a run._ I took the sheets off of the couch and folded them, then went out the back door and to the woods about a hundred feet behind the house. Once inside the tree line, I undressed and bent down, preparing to shift. Although it was quick, only about a minute, it was still painful. Your bones are rearranging after all. After all the right pieces were on the right place, I took off at a sprint through the forest. I ran mindlessly for about an hour. When I felt my friend, Sheila, the one I was staying with, shift as well I turned and started to head back.  
_A little early to be hunting isn't it? _She asked._  
I was just going for a run._  
We ran in silence for a bit, but as I neared her house she broke it.  
I know it's a stupid question, but are you ok? (I)  
I really didn't like that question. People always seemed to ask it when the answer was painfully obvious. Oh, your bleeding to death? Are you ok? Your parents died? You ok? But I knew she was merely concerned, so I held back the sarcastic retort and answered with a simple yes.  
By this time I was within eyesight and she greeted me with a shoulder bump. We shifted back and dressed, then she led the way into her kitchen for breakfast. I walked into the door, and saw the one person I really didn't want to see.  
Brent Anders wasn't exactly what you would call a "people person." He was six foot-three, muscled and had piercing blue eyes. He was our Alpha, and a good leader, but bad communicator. He gave you only the barest of detail, and if you don't get any more information it would be simply because you didn't ask the right questions.  
"You found him?" I asked.  
"Yes."  
"Where?"  
"Forks cemetery in Washington." He said that tidbit with a stony expression, and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Do I have any other relatives then?" I asked, exasperated.  
"Yes." When I gave him a look to continue, he did. "A brother, your uncle. He lives in Forks as well. Your plane leaves at noon." With all that was needed to be told, he turned and left without so much as a goodbye. It wasn't that I was a bad pack member or anything, it's just how he is. Sheila's dad entered the kitchen a few minutes later, as Sheila started breakfast.  
"So, I guess your going to be living in dreary old Washington, eh? You'll need new clothes, they don't get as much sun as we do here in Arkansas." he said, biting back a yawn.  
"Yeah. Thank you for letting me stay here, really. I'll pay you back, promise." I said.  
"No need, your practically a second daughter. It's the least we could do." he replied. He gave me a smile, which I returned, and we went about the delicious breakfast that was set before us.  
Three hours later, we were at the airport. I watched the people pass, thinking that I wouldn't get to be here again until I was eighteen, a year and a half away. I sighed, then turned to my best friend and her father. She already had tears in her eyes. I gave her a weak smile and we embraced. I gave her father a hug, and them not being big on goodbyes, waved as I turned and took my luggage inside. The plane ride was long, but I got some of the lost sleep from last night./ We arrived, and I got my luggage from the rack and looked around, for what I wasn't sure. I didn't know if my uncle was going to have a sign or a flashing shirt or whatever, so I just kinda stood there in the middle of a busy airport. As I thought about it, Brent didn't even tell me if the guy knew to pick me up or not. Well shit. I may have to find a ride to Forks.  
"Alexandria Welding, please report to the ticket counter, Alexandria Welding." (I)  
That answers that question. I lugged my stuff over to the counter.  
"Hi. You called my name over the intercom?"  
"Your Ali?" a voice said behind me. I turned around and was met with a tall, scruffy man. He looked to be in his thirties, and he had shaggy, dark hair and some five o' clock shadow on his chin. He was wearing a grey t-shirt and ripped jeans.  
"Yep. You my dads brother?"  
"Sure am. Name's Tom Burke." he stuck his hand out for me to shake, and I took it.  
"You ok with me calling you Ali? Or do you want the whole thing?" he asked.  
"Most people call me Alex, but Ali is fine." I shrugged, since it didn't really matter.  
He nodded. "Yeah, Alexandria is a bit of a mouthful. Ya ready?"  
I nodded, then followed him out to the parking lot to his beat up old Ford truck. Once we were on the road, we started talking. We seemed to have a lot in common. He talked about anything and everything. He seemed to be the cheerful type. In a lull in the conversation, I asked the question that had been bugging me ever since Brent's visit this morning.  
"How did my dad die?"  
He drew in a deep breath, then let it out slowly.  
"He was killed trying find your mother."  
"My biological one?"  
I was adopted. My biological mother dropped me off like a stray mutt at the door of the then current Alpha of my pack, and just took off. No note, no nothing. My first shift was at the age of three, and that's when my parents, Dan and Eva, had decided to let me in on pack life. I had practically been raised with the pack mentality. Hence, I didn't know either of my biological parents.  
"Yes. Ya see, your mom was the daughter of a very powerful, very dangerous wolf. The Alpha of all Alphas. He was what kept the wolf world running. Which, I guess gives him reason to be dangerous, that's a big responsibility. He, and in turn you, are the only bloodline of the Ossorians. The "pure" lycans as he liked to call himself. But, your mother was kept ignorant of everything. She was raised human, where we were only myths to her. She never shifted. She was never told of our existence, at least not by her father. My brother and she met while he was on guard duty, guarding her in fact. They fell in love. He thought she knew of what he was. So when she told him she was pregnant, he was overjoyed. She was far less enthusiastic. Somehow, he let slip about the pack. When she figured it out, she freaked. Dropped completely off the map. Her father couldn't even find her, even with his connections. My brother had two choices: stay and be tortured and killed because he loved her, or disappear. He chose to do the latter, and look for her. He ended up being caught by some of your granddad's followers and was killed."  
I took a few moments to absorb this information. It was the most I had ever known of either of them, and I let it settle before I asked my next question.  
"Is he still the big Alpha?" I asked hesitantly. I figured if he was, that someday I would have to take over, and I didn't want that many lives in my hands.  
"No. About twelve years ago he was usurped and killed. We now have a ruling council. I figured your pack Alpha would have told you this." he looked at me quizzically.  
"Brent isn't much of a talker. He didn't even say if he had contacted you that I was coming."  
"Brent? I spoke with a Fred."  
I smiled. "That's my friend Sheila's dad. I was staying with them while they looked for you." He must have called earlier today, I reasoned.  
About ten minutes of silence later, we pulled into a gravel driveway. About half a mile in was a quaint little two story house. It was a pale shade of green with brown shutters, door, and gutter. We climbed out of the car and headed inside with my bags. We entered into a hallway straight off, and to the right was a living room, to the left was the kitchen. Straight ahead was the garage door, which was open. A little down the way was the staircase, where he led me to my room. There was only three doors, two bedrooms and a bathroom. The bathroom was large, which made each bedroom smaller, but still comfy. Mine was off to the left. The walls were a deep red color, with black trim and black wooden furniture. The bed was on the far corner, against the wall. There was a desk, closet, and dresser.  
"Wow, I love the color."  
"Yeah, Fred said you did. I painted it this morning."  
My mouth dropped open.  
"You did all of this in eight hours?" now that I took the time, I could faintly smell the paint.  
"I already had the furniture, so I just put it in here. I just painted it and got black drapes." he gave me a sheepish grin, and I smiled at him.  
"Thank you very much, I love it."  
"I'm glad." He gave me an honest smile, then coughed and straightened. "Well, I'll let you unpack, um I'll be downstairs watching the game."  
I nodded in response and sat on the bed as he left. I unpacked, then texted Sheila to let her know I was safe but tired from the trip. After a couple hours I went down and had dinner with Tom, then showered and collapsed on the bed with hesitant but positive thoughts about the changes to come.

Here it is, chapter 1. Let's see how it goes, and happy Easter! I hope to update tomorrow night, but I may get distracted. Leave constructive criticism, I need it!


End file.
